The present invention relates to embodiments of a camera system having at least one controller that is capable of adjusting vehicle lighting according to specific needs. In general, cameras require light to obtain viewable images for their own purposes. The camera may add light by lighting a flash associated with the camera itself or by opening the shutter for a longer period of time. This light may assist the camera in obtaining proper exposure but does not improve the viewing by the driver of anything in the camera's field of view. There is a need for a system to improve lighting around a vehicle equipped with cameras for convenience and safety purposes.